


This Fragile Heart

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Consensual Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, eventually, then everything is on the table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When popstar Louis Tomlinson is blackmailed and forced out of the closet, his new management team scrambles to normalize his coming out with a PR relationship for album promo season. Enter model Harry Styles.  Armed only with his charming personality and a Dummies Guide to PR Relationships, can he help Louis learn to trust again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fragile Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo . . . .This prompt drifted across my Tumblr dash, and the next thing I knew I had almost 300 words written to go with it. After much encouragement and cheerleading from many wonderful friends, here we go. 
> 
> Title comes from the James Bay song, Scars - one of many James Bay songs that are fueling this little story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, based on headcanons and stray thoughts that wake me up at 3 am. DO NOT share this work on twitter or with anyone who might be remotely associated with the people it is based on or their families.
> 
> I don't make a dime, simply feeding myself off of your kudos and comments, so please, leave them. Constructive Criticism is always welcome.

Much love and thanks to my tumblr/whatsapp cheerleaders, betas, and britpickers - [daysundercover](daysundercover.tumblr.com), l[arryappreciation](larryappreciation.tumblr.com), [tommosgun](tommosgun.tumblr.com), [verily-i-say](verily-i-say.tumblr.com), and [conscious-ramblings](conscious-ramblings.tumblr.com) \- who didn't even get the benefit of sneak peeks - as this is also for her. Happy Birthday, my beautiful saltmate. 

Thanks to @[chickenandmashedpotato](chixkenandmashedpotato.tumblr.com) for the amazing prompt. I hope I do it justice.  

Any mistakes are mine, and I freely own them. I wanted to post, and didn't let the collective brain make this prettier beforehand. 

Now, without further ado, This Fragile Heart. 

* * *

 

Harry looked down at the contract spread out in front of him on the enormous cherry conference table, wondering, not for the first time, how in the hell he’d ended up in this situation. From under lowered lids, he peered at the man sitting across from him. The model in him noticed the man’s looks - chiseled cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, a smattering of auburn scruff, and the Topman jumper from Nick Grimshaw’s collection. However, he also couldn’t mistake the closed-off body language and tight-lipped smile that spoke of obvious discomfort at having to be present in the dark, foreboding boardroom. The lawyers haggled back and forth, ironing out the details, and negotiating Louis and Harry’s immediate futures with the precision of a Premier League trade. Not that Harry could blame Louis for being uncomfortable, not given the bullshit the man had been subjected to over the past 9 months.

Louis Tomlinson of One Direction had been forced to come out just over six weeks ago, after a harrowing summer rife with rumours he’d impregnated a girl he’d been photographed with one time at a Los Angeles nightclub.

The pregnancy story broke in the middle of his band’s North American tour, coming hot on the heels of him having ended a very public, long-term relationship. He avoided the baby topic at the few public appearances they’d made, giving perfunctory non-answers or deflecting with another topic, until he’d finally walked offstage when one interviewer wouldn’t let the subject go. His bandmates, Niall Horan and Liam Payne, had followed him in a show of solidarity.

The band returned to England for the last leg of their tour, and the young woman had followed. Louis refused to be seen with her, but the media stories still ran rampant, complete with staged paparazzi shots, criticizing Louis’ supposed disinterest in his impending fatherhood.  And while the American press had merely speculated about the situation, the British tabloids had crucified him for it.

The entire fiasco had later been revealed to be a smear campaign orchestrated by his outgoing management/label team. The old management hadn’t prepared for the new team’s solution to the problem – utilizing Louis’ coming out to expose the entire scheme. The girl disappeared, her family ran to the tabloids screaming they’d been duped, and the press and paparazzi became virulent, digging into every aspect of his life they could - driving Louis further into hiding.

At the time, his PR team had issued a blanket statement to explain away his disappearance –

“Mr. Tomlinson requests that the media respect his need for privacy after the trying events of the past few months. He also wishes to send heartfelt thanks to his fans that have continued to support him, despite the negative image that had been cultivated by circumstances beyond his control.”

While it had served its purpose in the interim, with One Direction’s new album release and press tour scheduled, his new management team had insisted he step back into the spotlight.

That was where Harry came in. He would be Louis Tomlinson’s winter boyfriend, a romance created on paper, and destined to end before the first of spring.  

“It’s a fairly standard contract, Mr. Styles.” Harry looked up, meeting the eyes of the lawyer standing across from him. The lawyer cleared his throat and continued, “You are agreeing to several planned outings, staged to resemble dates, over the next 6 months. There will also be a few red carpet appearances at awards shows, including, but not limited to the American Music Awards, People’s Choice Awards, and the Brit Awards.” Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Louis shift in the leather swivel chair, his nose wrinkling in distaste, his arms tightly folded across his chest.  “All of your transportation and lodging expenses will be covered. Given your current modeling obligations, Mr. Tomlinson can be available to attend fashion week shows that can be mutually agreed upon.” Another shift, Louis’ fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, followed by a deep huffed out breath. “In return . . .”

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Harry spoke over the droning voice, hand lifted as if to still the flow of details. Louis leaned forward, his expression shifting from distaste to confusion. Exasperated, the man stopped, inclining his head in Harry’s direction for him to continue. Harry bit his bottom lip, the familiar flutter of nerves at having every eye on him dancing in his abdomen – something that no amount of runway appearances had served to dispel.

Squaring his shoulders, Harry sat up straighter and focused his attention on the label executive whose name he’d already forgotten. “Louis’ already come out and the public has, for the most part, accepted that he’s gay. Wouldn’t it be simpler to allow him to be seen with whomever he’s currently involved with?”

There’s the rub, innit? After five years of fake girlfriends, fake babies, and zero free time, there’s been little opportunity and none to be bothered with the difficulty o’ it all.” Louis’ raspy Yorkshire tenor dripped with cutting bitterness.  

“And that’s the point of all this, Lou, you know that,” the older brunette woman sitting next to Louis gently rested a hand on his arm. She looked vaguely familiar to Harry, but no one had bothered to introduce her when they’d entered the meeting. “To give you the life you should have had, to help find your new, more realistic version of normal.”

Louis snorted in response, but visibly relaxed. Shooting a pointed look at Harry, he asked, “Anything else your idle curiosity needs to know before we continue?”

“Louis – stop. Harry’s here to help.”

“I beg to differ, Mum.” _Ah, that’s why she looks so familiar_ Harry thought, the family resemblance obvious once the connection was made.  He tuned back into the conversation at Louis’ next scathing comment. “Harry’s here to get paid, just like every other brunette they’ve delivered to me doorstep.”

‘Louis!” The lawyer and Louis’ mum exclaimed in unison.

“Johannah, I thought this had all been ironed over.” One of the label guys chimed in.

Harry sighed, not sure he’d survive the next six months if Louis held this much animosity before they’d even begun.

“It has.” Johannah’s tone hardened, whilst she glared down the table to the cluster of representatives seated there. All looked down, suddenly mesmerized by the pile of documents in front of them. Harry stifled a chuckle at the mental image of a lioness protecting her cub that rose unbidden in his mind.   

Her tone softened again when she returned her attention to the young man sitting across from her. “If he’s agreeable, I’d like a moment alone with Harry, please.”

Robin, Harry’s representative, and stepfather, leaned over and whispered, “You don’t have to do this. We can still back out.”

Harry considered the two people across from him – a twenty-something international popstar whose mother sat in on his PR and management negotiations. It had the potential to be a complete fiasco, but . . . something in her eyes gave him pause.

Meeting her even gaze, an intrigued Harry nodded his agreement. “It’s fine, Robin. I’ll hear her out.”

The suits all stood, making their way toward the door, their low muttering carrying to Harry when they walked past where he remained.

“- knew he would be bloody difficult.”

“- just need some time.”

Harry didn’t know which of them, himself or Louis, they were referring to, and wasn’t sure he cared to know. Robin followed them out the door, and Harry patiently waited on the pair across from him, still on his guard.

“You too, Louis.” Johannah turned to her son. Her tone, while gentle, offered no room for objection. “It will just be a moment, and we can finish this all up.”

Louis considered Harry, eyeing him up and down like a potential threat, then with an almost imperceptible sigh of acceptance, he stood. Placing a kiss on his mother’s cheek, he whispered something in her ear that brought a tender smile and a murmured “always” in response. Louis exited the room, pulling the door shut behind him and enveloping the room in quiet expectancy.

Johannah walked to the plate glass windows that looked down over the busy streets below. “How much do you know about my son and his situation, Harry?” She looked over her shoulder. “It is okay if I call you Harry, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s only proper, if I’m going to be dating your son, ma’am.”

Johannah released a delighted chuckle. “Please, if you’re planning to date my son, by all means, call me Jay.”

Harry contemplated joining her at the window, opting instead to remain at the table until she indicated otherwise. “Fair enough, Jay. And I know only what the press reported.”

“Really? I’d have expected Nick to have told you the truth.” She motioned to the two armchairs positioned near the window, waiting for Harry to join her before taking a seat.  

“I’m not sure I follow. Nick?”

“Yes. Nick Grimshaw. You two are friends, correct?”

“I don’t know that friends would be accurate, more casual acquaintances, but we have mutual friends. Why would Nick tell me anything?” Harry leaned forward, chin resting on his steepled fingers.

“Because Nick is the reason you’re here.” Jay settled back in the chair, letting her words hang in the air between them.

“Nick is . . . ? Wait. How do you . . .?” Harry straightened, bemusement wrinkling the smooth planes of his brow. “Now I’m a bit lost. Perhaps you’d better start at the beginning and get us on the same page.”

“You know how One Direction was formed?”

“No offense, Jay, but I don’t think there’s anyone in the world under thirty who doesn’t know the ‘One Direction Story’.” Harry punctuated his words with air quotes, the dimple in his cheek dancing when he smothered a giggle at his own joke.

“You’re probably right,” Jay nodded, a wry smile not quite reaching her eyes.

Harry watched Jay’s face closely, not missing the flicker of pain before she resumed speaking.

“My son was not publicly out when he auditioned, only a few select family members and close friends knew the truth. Foolishly, because we didn’t know better at the time, we believed the people who told us it was in Louis’, and One Direction’s, best interests for him to remain closeted, never realizing the long term implications that decision would have.”

Harry nodded. Even the modelling industry had its fair share of homophobia; he could only imagine how much worse it would be for a group of young men whose marketing centered on maintaining an image of attainability and desirability to straight women.

“Louis’ sexuality presented a problem in 1D headquarters’ eyes, and they did everything they could to remove any trace of it, including hiring him a ‘girlfriend’ and putting him through extensive training sessions designed to curtail his natural behaviors. All the boys’ families signed non-disclosure agreements and were expected to maintain the illusion that had been created. We were coerced into believing that we’d be responsible for destroying our boys’ dreams if we didn’t co-operate.”  Jay paused again, her voice wavering with emotion. “There is nothing in my life I will ever regret more. Not only did I allow them to stifle my son’s spirit, I helped them do it.”

Harry leaned forward and took Jay’s hand, squeezing gently. “You did what you had to do, all of you did. You simply put your trust in people who misrepresented their true motives.”

Jay took a deep, stuttering breath. “That’s why I’m here now. While Louis may be under new management and a new label, his old team did everything they could to destroy the band, and most especially Louis, before they officially transitioned to the new team.” She stood, walking back to look out the window again. “My son is a good man, Harry. He didn’t deserve what happened to him. I want the world to know, if not the whole truth, at least that much.”

“And Nick Grimshaw and I fit into this . . .” Harry stood, his voice trailing off with a note of confusion.

“The circumstances surrounding Louis’ coming out were more orchestrated than you could possibly imagine and would take a flowchart and PowerPoint to explain. The initial objective of raising the general public’s knowledge of Louis outside of his prior fake relationship became quickly skewed by the ulterior objectives of his former label when the boys decided not to re-sign with the imprint that had discovered them.”

“Hold on . . .  wait a minute . . . you’re telling me that the baby thing was planned? You deliberately faked a pregnancy?” Harry’s eyes widened in shock.

‘No, not at all!” Jay gasped, her expression mortified. “We wanted to increase Louis’ exposure – some paparazzi strolls entering and exiting clubs, attending celebrity parties, have his image splashed into a few celebrity gossip pages. Louis’ new team knew nothing about the baby scenario until the magazine’s exclusive hit the internet. While they could mitigate some of the impact, they didn’t have the authority to stop the story. A quick denial had been prepared for the following week, but it never materialized. The more steps the boys took to move out from under their existing team, the more rampant the stories became.”

“The drug accusations and solo rumours . . .?” Harry questioned.

“All part of the smear campaign. Meanwhile the boys were on tour, trying to record the new album and avoid addressing the rumours – all the rumours – in the few interviews they had scheduled. Or at least they managed to avoid them until the appearance on Good Morning America, where the interviewer cornered Louis and all three boys walked off stage.”

“So . . . Nick?” Harry broached the topic again, still confused how the lanky radio DJ fit into everything he’d been told thus far.

“Louis and Nick became acquainted shortly after the band formed, and they became very close friends over the years. Nick was the only openly gay man Louis had frequent contact with, and given Louis’ less guarded, flamboyant nature at the time, upper echelon members of the label and management team actively discouraged any public acknowledgement of their friendship.” Jay twined her fingers together, unknitting them only to take to twisting the multi-stone ring on her right hand.

 “In four years of friendship, Nick has never once let him down, no matter how bad everything else appeared. Louis needs people around him he can trust, and he trusts Nick implicitly. We need to normalize Louis’ coming out; take it from the tabloid sensationalism it was presented as to a simple celebration of someone coming to terms with and revealing their sexuality. The entire situation was messy and very far from what we had intended. The hope is that by presenting Louis in a budding relationship when album promo heats up, we can balance out the coverage.”

Jay faced Harry again, taking his hand in hers before she continued, “I approached Nick and asked him to pose as Louis’ boyfriend, thinking their established friendship, even though muted in the past by management’s actions, would help temper the way the story is presented going forward. Instead of taking me up on the offer, Nick suggested we contact you. He feels it would seem more natural, now that Louis can openly be seen with Nick in public, for Louis to “meet” one of Nick’s friends and present it as having blossomed into something more.”

“But isn’t that almost a trademarked PR move? Having one or more of the members of the group publicize a relationship during album promo? I mean, not be crass, but it has a bit of “been there, done that” feel to it, doesn’t it?”

“It does, yes. But at least it’s a relationship that would look infinitely more plausible than what they’ve saddled Louis with in the past.”

Harry sighed, dragging his free hand through the chestnut curls that had fallen across his eyes, tucking the stray hair behind his ear. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not opposed to the idea, and not just because the added exposure will likely boost my career. There’s almost a sense of poetic justice in using his former management’s typical stunt and turning it on its ear by allowing Louis to be himself finally.”

“So you’ll do it?” Jay smiled, her entire countenance lighting up, and Harry wondered if Louis’ genuine smile would be as endearing. Suddenly, he considered finding out to be a challenge worth taking on.

“Yeah, I’ll do it – on one condition.” Jay lifted a finely arched eyebrow, a subtle incline of her head encouraging him to continue. “Louis needs to be fully on board. He’s had to do far too many things because someone else made him.”

“Then maybe it’s time I’m let back in on this conversation, innit?” Jay and Harry both jumped, so engrossed in Jay’s narration that neither had heard Louis re-enter the boardroom.

Turning his attention toward the door, Harry watched the subject of their conversation approach. He moved with a lithe grace, almost feline – _like he’s stalking prey_ , Harry mused to himself – his train of thought thankfully interrupted by Jay addressing her son.

“And how much did you overhear whilst you were lurking in the doorway?” she queried, her voice lilting lightly over the air of chastisement in her tone.

“Enough,” Louis replied, slipping his arm around her waist before addressing Harry’s stipulation. “Why is my compliance so important to you?”

“Not your compliance; your consent,” Harry corrected. “You finally have the opportunity to make choices about your life. I won’t be party to taking them away from you again.”

Louis’ features remained closed, likely a result of the media training Jay had glossed over, revealing nothing of where his thoughts were. Frustrated, Harry raked his hand through his hair and tried again to penetrate Louis’ guarded demeanor.

“Look mate, this could be really shite, or we could have a proper bit of fun. It’s all up to us and how we approach the next few months. Might as well make the most of it, right? I’m game if you are.” A spark of mischief zipped through Harry with the endless possibilities of fucking with the media instead of the other way around for a change.

Louis gave Harry another once over, the force of his gaze more intense than earlier, the only hint of his thoughts coming through in the bit of a smirk curling the corner of his lip when he spoke.

“Get the suits back in here, then. We’ve some papers to sign.”

 

**∞**

**∞∞**

**∞∞∞**

 

Two hours and several rounds of revisions later, they had a contract.

Model Harry Styles and popstar Louis Tomlinson’s faux relationship would begin in seven days, on November 1st, with a contracted end date of April 15th. If, for any reason, either party could no longer continue under the contract after February 1st, an end to the relationship would be negotiated with the party responsible for the early out also being portrayed as the one to end the relationship via the press (Harry had insisted on the early out clause, still concerned Louis felt coerced into the publicity stunt). Neither party would engage in a smear campaign against the other post break-up, and if the full terms of the contract were fulfilled, the end of the relationship would be portrayed as a mutual decision due to the pressures of their careers.

Members of their immediate family would be told the truth on a case by case basis, dependent on their age and ability to comprehend the necessity of maintaining the narrative. _I won’t be tangling me sisters up in a mess of lies again if I don’t havta._ Louis had been adamant, and Harry agreed.

The parties would provide management with a tentative schedule for planned appearances, and management would reciprocate with a complete list of all required band commitments over the next 6 months. A minimum of three public outings a week was required, not including attendance at official events. The PR team would be informed of all planned outings no less than twenty-four hours in advance, to ensure the arrangement of any necessary security and media coverage. Public outings would be left to the discretion of both parties – again Louis’ addition to the contract. stating _I’ve done enough shopping and consumed enough Starbucks to last a lifetime, thank you very much, and I’d like to do something interesting for a change._

Harry only half listened while the pertinent details were read aloud, more interested in studying the play of emotions on Louis’ face and how hard he worked to modulate his emotions.

The extent of how serious the relationship would be portrayed would be left to the parties’ discretion, so long as the narrative remained convincing. Louis’s snide addition of “ _Oh yes, cause it’s always been so convincing in the past”_ had Harry slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter bubbling in response. Louis’ conspiratorial wink in Harry’s direction had the opposite effect of the sarcasm, leaving him slightly speechless and more than a little starstruck. Who could blame him? In a week, he’d be dating one of the most famous artists in pop music.

Once the final copies were notarized and passed around, the label executive – _Stan? Steve? Barney? Fuck why was he so shite with remembering names?_ – stood to address everyone.

“I appreciate every one of you taking the time to work out the nuances of this contract. One Direction as a group, and Louis, as an individual, are very important to us at Capitol, and we are one hundred percent committed to reshaping the general public’s perception of both. Now, if there are no further questions-?” He paused, glancing around the table. Satisfied with what he saw, he continued, “Then let’s wrap this up. Feel free to stay as long as you need. We’ll see you all in LA to prepare for the album launch party in a couple weeks. Harry, I hope to see you there, as well.” With that, he dismissed the room, bustling out ahead of everyone else.

Harry stood to follow, stopping only when he felt the brief brush of a detaining hand on his arm. The tattooed band of card suits circled a wrist that could almost be termed delicate, the bone structure as fine as anything found on the high fashion runways Harry walked with some of the most touted beauties in the modelling industry. Looking up, he met Louis’ hesitant gaze and waited for him to speak.

“If you have a minute, maybe we could plan out the first week?”

“I . . . uhhhmm . . . just . . .”

“It’s fine if you can’t. I figured, since we were both here, but if you’ve plans . . .”Louis voice drifted off uncertainly.

“No, no. Nothing like that. Let me get my stepfather settled in a cab back to our hotel, then I’m free.” Harry rushed to reassure the smaller man, an inexplicable urge to stay filling him.

“Nonsense, Harry. I’m nearly 60 years old. I’ve been catching cabs since before you were born, I can handle it,” Robin’s voice boomed from where he stood talking with Jay. “Walk me to the lift, and then I’ll let you get back to your plans.” Harry murmured his assent, fidgeting with the cross and dagger that dangled around his neck while Robin made his farewells.

Once they’d exited the boardroom and were out of earshot of the others, Robin spoke again, his voice low so as to not carry in the empty hallway. “Your mother wants to meet Jay, and I think, given the circumstances, it’s likely a solid idea. Make sure you call her when you’re done. All the reassurances in the world from me aren’t going to settle her; she’s going to need to hear from you directly.” The lift doors slid open and Robin stepped inside, holding the door so he could finish talking. “Call me when you’re back. We’ll have a bite to eat and you can fill me in, okay?”

Harry nodded in agreement, waiting until the numbers began descending before returning to the empty boardroom.

He found Jay and Louis faced off by the conference table, neither of them appearing willing to break the other’s gaze, their exchanged looks speaking volumes without words. Jay clenched a sheaf of papers in her hands, knuckles whitened with tension, as if they contained the secrets of the universe. Harry cleared his throat; then he cleared it again – louder. When neither responded, Harry spoke out, “If this is a bad time, I can . . .”

“No!” They both exclaimed, finally looking in his direction.

“It’s fine, love,” Jay added. “I really need to make a few calls to check on the children. I’ll leave you two to it.”  Another pointed glance passed between Louis and Jay, accompanied by a muffled whimper from Louis. Jay stared at Louis a beat longer, before gathering her coat and bag. Removing a manila folder, she handed it to Harry. “This may be of assistance in your planning. Louis’ sister found it online earlier this year.”

Intrigued, Harry opened the file and read the read the title aloud. “The Quick Thirty-five Step Guide on How to Winter Girlfriend.” Scanning down the list, laughter bubbled out of him. “Is this for real?” He chuckled again, before reading a selection of the first few items. “Follow each other on social media, be seen out together in public setting with friends, grab a dairy based snack. Where is this from, Jay?” Amusement filled Harry’s voice.

“Lottie found it on Tumblr while digging to see what people were saying about her brother. When she showed me it, while we knew it was meant tongue in cheek, we decided it offered a dummies guide to the do’s and don’ts of a PR relationship.” Jay drew her coat on, a stunning smoke grey cashmere and wool trench that she tied off with a decided tug. “Feel free to use and discard at will. If nothing else, you’ll get a feel for what was done in the past. Louis can tell you what worked and what didn’t. And on that note, I need to be off.”

She placed a kiss on Louis’ cheek, then patted Harry on the arm. “I hope we’ll see you soon. It’s not too far between Doncaster and Holmes Chapel. We should all have dinner.” Taking her son’s arm, she began leading him away. “Louis, be a love and walk me to the lift. Harry, be sure to get our numbers, and don’t let him keep you too long.”

Louis shrugged in Harry’s direction, telling him he’d be right back. While he was alone, Harry gathered his things, tucking his personal copy of the contract into the manila envelope under the “how to” list. Picking up a pen off the table, he began crossing off some of the more ridiculous items, making notations next to others with existing events he knew were coming up that might tie into them. By the time Louis returned, he’d reached the bottom, shaking his head incredulously at more than one, laughing uproariously at others.

“Listen to this,” he said, clearing his throat.  “#5 – grab a dairy based snack, #9 – grab another dairy based snack, #12 – have a dairy based snack, #26 grab a dairy based snack, #33 – grab a dairy based snack . . . alone.” Harry emphasized each point, the inflections in his voice becoming increasingly dramatic with each new reference. He peeked at Louis frequently to gauge his reaction, delighting in Louis’ growing amusement. When he finished, Louis was wiping away tears, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“I just have one question, and it’s crucial you answer honestly.” Louis voice lost all hint of amusement, suddenly sounding concerned.

“Of course,” Harry nodded solemnly, schooling his features to reflect Louis’ earnest query.

“You aren’t lactose intolerant, are you?” And the laughter was back, a broad smile transforming Louis’ face into a literal reflection of the sun, the warmth of it washing over Harry like lava flowing down a hillside. He basked in it, with one thought repeating itself over and over.

 

_Shit, Styles, what have you gotten yourself into?_

 


End file.
